Marriage
Marriage is an important social system for might and growth. Confidante Confidantes are the start of any mutual partnership Spouse Guide: From The First Sight to LOVE. Becoming Confidantes Before players can get married, they must become confidantes. To do this, players must be friends. After becoming friends, they can raise the level of their Friendliness with Flowers and Visits. When their friendliness has been raised to 2,000 they can request to become confidantes. Planting the Romance Tree Once a confidante relationship is established, players will have a Romance Tree starting with 0 . Strengthening the Relationship A Romance Tree represents the next stage of a romantic relationship. It will blossom and grow as the relationship between the two players grows. It starts at 0 and grows at each level. Access The Romance Tree is located inside of Bedroom > Social > Intimacy. Inside the Intimacy menu, players can view all their relationships. By clicking on the "Relations" tab, their confidante should be located at the top. Clicking on the button, "Intimate Zone", will take you to your Romance Tree. See Romance Tree for more information on specific rewards and information about the tree itself. Difference Between Love and Friendship Players often confuse or conflate friendliness ( ) with love points ( ). While all confidantes must have at least 2,000 , anything after 2,000 does not boost the amount of love points the relationship level starts with. Love points and friendliness are primarily earned through the same means (Flowers), but are separate entities. This is most evident to players who have needed to break up with their confidante as the action of breaking up delivers a certain amount of love points back to the players, but does not change the friendliness with the ex-confidante. Levels Relationships have certain perks at each level. Below shows the amount of love points needed for each level before being able to move onto the next level and the perks after achieving that level. Each new level starts with 0 . Engagement Engagement is the next stage of a confidante relationship. Proposal After the Romance Tree reaches level 6, a player can propose to their confidante. There are two types of proposal to consider. Secret Pledge With a secret pledge, you and your partner decide to run off together. This gives you a ring as expected, but there is no need for any outside approval. Bridal Customs This type of proposal is more formal. First, you must choose some gifts to send to you and your partner's faction. You can choose to send either gold or ingots with up to 50 of such gifts. If you send more than 30 packets of ingots (300 ), you unlock the Super Valuable Headframe and Lovebirds Imprint. A request for marriage is sent to your faction leaders who act as your extended family. They may choose to accept or reject the proposal, but it is rare for proposals to be denied. Once accepted, your faction has an hour to engage in gift-giving and activities. It is advised you pick a time when many members of your faction are online. Once the hour has passed, you will get some gifts in the mail. Perks Players gain access to Rings, but the perks of engagement are largely social. Marriage After the proposal, the couple are not yet wed. They must go to the Destiny Temple and register for their license. It requires both players to go into the Temple and press the heart. Afterwards, they are given a certificate. There is no clear perk to this beyond social. Banquet After players are wed, they can choose to hold a Wedding Banquet to celebrate their new status as spouses Wedding Guide: Celebrate Your Big Day. Banquets have quite a number of perks, but are considered relatively pricey. It is advised to save ingots for a long time before trying to win a Wedding Auction. Auction Each Saturday, there is an auction for the banquet hall. The bidding starts at 2,000 and increases each time a player makes a bid. If a player loses the auction, their ingots are refunded. Dress Up and Invitations After winning the auction, the player may now dress up. This includes being able to purchase three outfits exclusive to holding a banquet. You can choose to buy any or all of them. One outfit is included for free with the Banquet Hall. The table below shows these outfits (Note, prices are per set for each player): You can choose to buy any or all outfits for your partner as well. To buy any or all outfits for your partner your partner will need to put the outfit into the cart for you to buy. During this stage, you can also create and send invitations to your friends. Invitations allow players to participate in the Wedding Lottery at the end of the feast. Feast If the player won the auction, they will hold their banquet the following day (Sunday). Rewards for Mood are given to the happy couple, so it's a good time for the player to make sure they have people who can support or lift the mood. References Category:Social